Another Incest?
by atemfan1
Summary: What if Hikaru and Kaoru had a sister? HikaruxOC Fluff? I don't know. Correct, if any mistakes.


"Kyaa!" the abundant amount of guests screamed. "Brotherly Love!"

Under the crook of Hitachiin Hikaru's neck, was the head of Hitachiin Kaoru. The dramatic look in their eyes was being eaten up by their audience. It was normal to see the two brothers like this, meaning, in the Host Club.

The main act of the Devil-type duo was, of course, the 'Forbidden Love.'

Reality, of course, it wasn't true.

And I bet the guests knew it wasn't true either; but enjoyed the act more or less.

But what would the daisy-yellow dressed girls think? If there was a forbidden love lingering in the air, and it was as real as rain?

And the couple, wasn't Hikaru and Kaoru?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Across the room, Ootori Kyoya observed the Host Club. His perfectly parted hair, coal black and slick – not to mention his glasses, was emphasizing his 'cool' look. Scanning upon the room once again, he scribbled nonchalantly on his notebook. He smirked at the girl beside her.

"You, like hanging out with me?"

Hitachiin Riiko looked up at the teenager. "Yeah, why?"

Riiko continued to jot in her notebook as well. Her ash-dyed hair fell upon her at her last sentence. As on cue, she self-consciously tugged on her uniform.

"This dress is tight," she muttered, suddenly changing the subject. "I'm too fat."

"Oh, you look fine." Kyoya persisted.

"You're a Host, Kyoya." Riiko retorted. "So that means you're supposed to say that."

"True." agreed the vice-president, pushing up his spectacles. "But I am stating the facts. You're Mother would kill you if she lost you to cake."

"Whatever." said Riiko, slightly annoyed. "My ass is huge."

Kyoya smirked at that.

"And Hunny-sempai has fallen for cake, and he's not fat, he's cute. And it wouldn't kill Mother if Hikaru and Kaoru gained a little weight."

"It could kill me." replied Kyoya in monotone, now typing on his laptop. "I'm not letting any of the club members transfer to Weight Watchers after school."

_Harsh_. "It's still what's on the inside," admitted Riiko. "But most men expect women to be one ideal body type. Not to be shallow, but I'd want my girl to be a size four if I was a dude."

Not to be mean, but she was facing reality here.

"Riiko-chan," a significant pair of twins sang. "What did you just say?"

"I'd want my girl to be a size four if I was a _dude_." repeated Riiko, stressing on dude.

Hikaru walked over, followed by Kaoru. "And I would also recommend using proper honorifics with Kyoya-sempai."

"No, Kyoya wouldn't mind," said Riiko casually. "Right?"

Kyoya made a very 'Mori-like' nod.

Hikaru's cat-like eyes reduced to jealous slits, but Riiko simply thought he was teasing. "Whatever."

"Riiko-chan?" the President of the club now waltzed in the conversation. "What did you just say?"

Ignoring that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She got tired of this. Couldn't she say whatever she wanted to say? Couldn't she just have a decent conversation with Kyoya?

"Riiko," whined Tamaki. "You're being rude again! A lady shouldn't act like this!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Riiko sat in her room, her own room. Her brothers slept in the same bed across the hall. Well, she wouldn't mind sleeping with them at all, they were her brothers, right? But she found it rather unusual that they were so close from time to time.

"Riiko."

She looked up from her book. There, the Hitachiin twins were. They both sat on the bed as casual as ever, looking like a normal thing.

"Tono was talking to you, didn't you hear?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," brushed off Riiko, as she didn't care. "But he's an ass."

"Riiko," said Hikaru firmly. "You can't just keep walking away."

"He won't even listen to what I have to say most of the time!" exclaimed Riiko. "He's all, 'Be a Lady!' or 'No cursing' or 'Stop using boy words!'. What's with that?"

"You're being stupid!" barked Hikaru. "It's just Tono –'

"Tamaki-sempai has a mind that girls have to be a certain personality." stressed Riiko

"Not really." chimed Kaoru.

"With the exception of Haruhi." added the girl. "But 'Tono' still wants her to dress up." she let out an audible sigh. "And you two do it too!"

"Our mother is a fashion designer. Of course we enjoy dressing her up." Hikaru and Kaoru replied in a bored tone. "But I guess we can't say the same for Haruhi."

"It's not just that," Riiko smirked. "Trying to dress her up and toying with her, it's your own way of showing how much you like her."

Kaoru blushed a faint shade of pink upon that. Hikaru, on the other hand, had managed to keep on a hard face.

"After all," continued Riiko. "She's cute, smart, and sensible. Amazing, she's smarter than me, I'll never get to her level like I thought before." she gushed. "Yes, perfect that any other girl in the world."

Kaoru, suddenly had a slightly sullen, quiet attitude at Riiko's talk. He turned to Hikaru, "I'll be right back." he shut her door, and retreated to another place.

Riiko nodded, and turned to Hikaru. His face was cold, ice hard. Riiko, unsure of what to come of it, stepped back a few feet until she was against the wall.

"Hika?"

No response.

"Hikaru?"

"Do you think that low of yourself?" he hissed lowly.

"What?" mused the female Hitachiin.

Hikaru slowly stalked over to Riiko. Slightly frazzled by it, Riiko tried to go back into the wall as far as humanly possible.

"What did I do now, Hikaru?" she whined childishly. Of course, she was the youngest, and the most vulnerable of the Hitachiin family.

"You think everyone else is better than you." Hikaru's words were not a question, but a statement.

"Hika – "

"Don't 'Hika' me!" barked Hikaru, cutting her speech sharply. "You always think some thing's wrong with you! You're a beautiful girl! You can set your mind to anything! If you want to surpass Haruhi, you have to believe in yourself!"

A pause.

"Hikaru," sighed Riiko. "Don't say that. You, _love_ Haruhi. I can see it. And if I were to surpass her," she trailed off.

"I don't love Haruhi!"

"Of course you don't." Riiko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You just happen to fight a blush when she smiles. You just happen to find the the most beautiful-looking outfits for her. You just happen to hate that Arai dude because he used to like Haruhi. You just – face it, I could go on forever."

Hikaru attempted to push Riiko though the wall as she tried earlier. All it did, was pin her roughly against the plaster.

Riiko whimpered, "Stop, please; leave me alone."

"What do you think of yourself?"

"Equal, like everyone else." confirmed the ash-haired one.

"Then why don't you act like it!"

Riiko's face was plastered with a frown. "I don't mean to."

"Then tell me, what are you doing this for?" Hikaru asked his sister.

"I want you to realize that, Haruhi's a great person."

"Yeah." Hikaru mumbled.

"And even if you deny it, you harbor strong feelings for her." Riiko's eyes softened. "Haru is good enough for you, better. I'm just showing you that she has more of a chance, a better person than me."

"If I liked her," Hikaru imagined. "I wouldn't be following you here."

"You're my brother." stated Riiko, "It's supposed to be your job."

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Please, for me." begged Riiko.

Hikaru placed his lips on Riiko's forehead. "Don't think that you're so low."

"I told you, I-I don't mean to." she managed to say. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Hikaru kissed Riiko's forehead. "Does that help?"

"Not really," admitted Riiko bluntly. "You always do that."

Hikaru leaned in closer to Riiko's lips. Riiko, reluctantly closed her eyes, preparing.

The older Hitachiin lips stopped at the corner of Riiko's mouth. But it still felt like something romantic. Not the close sibling relationship, it was something Riiko imagined. She'd imagine that Hikaru would do that to Haruhi one day, but land on the corner of her mouth too; because he might have regrets.

"H-Hikaru?" she choked. She watched him walk to the door. "Hikaru!"

She managed to grab the end of his cornflower-blue blazer by the seam.

"Riiko?" questioned Hikaru, suddenly taken aback. "What?"

"I – You're right." Riiko smiled. "I'm, equal." when she let go of Hikaru, she awaited his response patiently.

Hikaru, simply stared at her. He softly held Riiko's delicate chin in his hand.

And a chaste kiss appeared out of the blue.

And both of their lips weren't planing to deny it. It somehow, felt right. Like fate blessed them with this one moment.

They both swiftly released. They both simultaneously rubbed their lips with their sleeves.

Riiko coughed, "See you at dinner."

Hikaru chuckled and nodded at that. "In some way, I feel like I'm competition to Kyoya-sempai."

Riiko giggled. "No. You're my brother, like it or not. And you're love is always first." she winked flirtatiously. "In _any_ manner possible."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**How was the story? Crap? Grammar problems? Fluff? I don't know, I was bored. And I don't have a beta, so should I get one? **

** But thanks for reading.**


End file.
